


Hide and Seek

by gracethedisasterace



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ft. aurora/phillip daughter, i still dont know how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace
Summary: Maleficent and Diaval watch their granddaughter for a day
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Hide and Seek

Maleficent sighed as she lay down on the gilded couch in Aurora’s palace. Diaval never understood how such a simple action could be so dramatic. “Why did I agree, Diaval? Why would I agree to watch Aurora’s brat?”

He chuckled. “Because you would do anything for her?”

“Aside from that.”

“Because you love children?”

She nervously opened one eye. She really didn’t like that he knew her so well. “Aside from that?”

“Because you love little Diana, even when she wants to play the same game for the entire day.”

Maleficent smiled. “She’s getting better, you know. Some day she may best me at hide and seek.”

He sat down beside her. “She’s growing up, you mean,” he said softly.

“Don’t remind me.”

They sat in silence for a moment before a small girl with shiny brown hair burst in. She laughed and all but shrieked, “I found you, grandmother!”

“And so you did. Now go hide, I’ll find you, brat.”

Diana giggled. “I’m not a brat, Mama says I’m sweet!”

“And your mother is right, you’re a very sweet brat,” Diaval interjected, winking at Maleficent. “Now go hide.”

Maleficent smiled as the girl ran off. Maybe she didn’t completely hate watching her, at least when Diaval was by her side.


End file.
